DBZ Guardians of the Galaxy - yeah right - as if
by VC18
Summary: This is a bounty hunter business. Which means: hard work, dirty clothes, awful tasting food, bad payment and on top of all that: you ve got to share ALL of it with people you would love to slaughter at night. Bad thing is: They are bounty hunters too. And as it goes for everyone out there...ALWAYS(!),sleep with one eye open...and DON T(!)...EVER(!)...forget the fun


Hi

I know I know: you all waiting for me to continue my other story, BUT, I´m kinda stuck like Chuck. So this will take a little longer.

So this can be seen as consolation for the delay or as a maybe **NEW** story, **IF** you like it.

The title kinda tells what it is about, **BUT I DON`T KNOW A THING** about the Guardians of Galaxy that will start in theaters this week (at least in Germany, guess you guys in the US have it already *sight*)

The only thing I know about it is the trailer and that kind of inspired me to write this, just given by the facts that there are a bunch of not-so-likely-heroes, forced together to safe the galaxy. And what wouldn´t be funnier if that wouldn´t be happening in our lovely DBZ universe, or at least with the DBZ characters.

So as I said: I have no idea of the original Guardians of the Galaxy, but when I think of my story **MY MIND** comes up with: **It is going to be a whole lot of fun!** Staring a whole lot of DBZ characters and some you wouldn´t have imagined to ever step on a fanfiction scene ever again! **YAY!**

So if you are ok with my palaver and it made any sense to you: LET`S GO!

**DBZ GUARDIAND OF THE GALAXY - YEAH RIGHT - AS IF - PROLOG**

„So this is what we´re going to do?"

"Jup."

"And you´re sure about it? I mean a hundred percent sure?"

"Jup."

"Gosh. I was afraid you would say that."

The blonde young women reached into her pants pocket. A red thing came into sight as she pulled her hand back out of it. In an utter routine she placed the mask on the bridge of her nose to cover her eyes and to conceal her identity. The sapphire blue eyes glanced to her right, straight into a pair of black eyes.

"Guess you don´t need one. Everyone will recognize you right away." Her tone was flirty and amused, as she was alluding to the extraordinary appearance of her partner. The 6.5" big green alien was wearing his deep purple Gi which was underlining his well trained chest muscles. If a Namek was suppose to have eyebrows, this one would have definitely raised one at the comment of his way smaller, slender comrade. Though he was not attracted to her, he would still agree with the canon that her face was attractive, and he well knew that she played out her cards whenever she could. So he didn´t mind whenever she stepped up to him and traced her finger playfully across his chest, using her nail to draw thin lines across his chest, wearing that smug smile on her lips, which he saw a lot of men go crazy about before.

"You done playing Shorty?" The Nameks voice sounded cooler than he intended to, but being together for quite some time, made him easy as he could be sure she got it right.

"Anytime. Just ask our little prince if he would be so polite to get his noble ass of the rock and join us."

They both turned to look at the black lava rocks, where a certain prince was sitting on top of. Similar to the girl, the man on the rock wore black tights and boots, his being white compared to her leather brown ones. He knocks of the dirt from his black muscle shirt as he got up on his feet, taking all the time he wanted, which was more than annoying his teammates. The black-flame-haired man knew that, and that´s what made it twice the fun for him. Like the women he wore a red mask to cover his eyes.

"No need to stress boobs and skirt. Everything at the proper time."

"Tzzz whatever."

"I really don´t want to interrupt your little thing you´ve got going on right now, but if we don´t get going innnnn," and he stretched the word to what seems infinity, " well let´s say twelve seconds, we won´t get our check this month and the man will lose his head."

The blonde women with the bizarre name took her place in the middle of her two male comrades. Though they had a huge different in height, she placed her hands on one shoulder each.

"And a one, two, a one, two, three, four." On the count of four she jumped so that her assistance could place a hand under one foot each, on which she took a good stand at.

"Ready when you are, boys." It seemed like they have put all the strength they possessed into this one act of catapulting the blonde girl, who was truly light at weight, into the air and way above the cliff they were standing at.

Patiently the half human kept her pose - arms tight to her body, legs also tight together, head up high – so she would take full advantage of it.

Almost reaching her maximum high, her magnificent blue eyes first searched the ground.

"Looks like there is a lot to do for you guys. I´d guess about a hundred guards. Well, on second thought, I think it could also be around four hundred." She spoke into her tiny headset, that was twined around her right ear, and well hidden by her long hair.

With a classy move she reached behind her back, placing a hard grip on the cold smooth surface of the hilt. The sharks tail shaped blade that was almost the same height as his sole owner vibrate to live as it was slid out of his stock.

Two minutes earlier….

The plaza was packed. A mob consisting of hundreds and hundreds black hooded creatures was lingering around a huge wooden scaffold.

While mostly all of them were waiting for the execution to begin, three foreigners were among them trying hard not to attract anybodies attention while they were making their way through the crowd.

"Why am I here again?" It was a soft but bugged low grumble.

"Shht. This is going to be great." The answer was as hushed as the first one, but unmistakable excited.

"Would you two just shut up and not be ruining my plan." The voice belonged to a young man whoms pretty face was hidden under the huge black hood. All you could guess, if you tried to look carefully through the shadows that the thick layer of silk laid across his face, were two eyes, bright and stunning like there was only one other pair in the universe, resembling those ice blue eyes like one egg another.

"Name only one plan of yours that ever worked out." The bugged voice from the beginning belonged to a women. She was older than most people would guess, definitely given by her smooth skin and a young attractive face. She had tilted green eyes, pale white skin and full curly blonde hair. Her figure was lean, but curvy on the parts where most man would linger around with their stare if she wasn´t paying attention.

"You´re still alive, aren´t you?" The young man rolled his blue eyes in annoyance and looked for support into another pair of blue eyes. They were much darker than his own and had a inner live that made them interesting in many other ways. The two men resembled in height and age, though one was slender and the other muscular and well trained. They even had a similar haircut, which was unlike most man long. Shoulder long to be precise. And while the excited boy with the stunning blue eyes and the black hair preferred to wear his hair open, the muscular other boy wore them in a tail, also not all of his hair stayed in it.

"Seventeen´s right. This is going to be awesome." The young man with the long purple hair that were loosely tied together, couldn´t wait for the action to begin, now that they were in position.

Any second now…..

All three of them wandered with their hands too their weapons that were well hidden under their coats as a shadow covered the beaming hot sun.

Go!

As the deaths man raised his hands that were holding on to a wing flanged axe, the world seemed to start to run in slow-motion.

THE END

So how did you like it?** REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**Your´s VC18**


End file.
